


Till Thee End

by praiseblaise



Category: Draco Malfoy - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praiseblaise/pseuds/praiseblaise
Summary: This story is going to be following a girl named Madeleine Mint and her times at HogwartsThis is a Draco Malfoy fan fic- slowburn-enemies to lovers- smut(In this story the war is just like not gonna happen)All crews go to Jk Rowling for Harry Potter and all of the Harry Potter characters





	1. Chapter 1

A.N 

Hey guys! This is my first every story so be nice. I'm only really writing this because I get so bored with over stories where the girl just falls at Draco's feet. So I decided to just write my own. 

If you could vote, add this to you library, and tell others about my story I would really appreciate it!!!

Also before I show the characters I would just like to say somethings about my story so yall don't get confused.

\- In this story the whole second war isn't like going to happen the way it happened in the books

\- And this story won't like exactly follow the story line of the books so just keep that in mind

\- Also I'm going to be added some of my own things that don't happen at Hogwarts into this story, so enjoy :)

ALL CREDS GO TO JK ROWLING. I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. 

I did however create the my own oc's which are

\- Madeleine Mint 

\- Odeya Jane

\- Leo Brown 

\- Elliot Amor 

\- Augustus Ames 

Amelia Zadro as Madeleine Mint 

Year: 5

Age: 15 

House: Slytherin 

Blood: half-blood

Odessa A'Zion as Odeya Jane

Year: 5 

Age: 15 

House: Slytherin 

Blood: pure-blood

Louis Partridge as Augustus Ames 

Year: 5

Age: 15 

House: Slytherin 

Blood: pure-blood

Dylan O'Brien as Leo Brown 

Year: 5 

Age: 15

House: Slytherin

Blood: pure-blood

Tom Holland as Elliot Amor 

Year: 5

Age: 15

House: Ravenclaw 

Blood: half-blood

Lucky Blue Smith as Draco Malfoy 

Year: 5 

Age: 15 

House: Slytherin 

Blood: pure-blood

Louis Cordice as Blaise Zabini 

Year: 5

Age: 15 

House: Slytherin 

Blood: pure-blood


	2. chapter 2

Madeleine Mint 

I couldn't believe I was finally here. On the train to Hogwarts. My dream school. I had been begging my parents for years to transfer and at the end of my fourth year they finally agreed. I had been going to llvermorny after we moved from London to America when I was 9.

And don't get me wrong it was a great school and I had great friends, but it just didn't feel like home. "We're here, we're here" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked around my empty compartment. 

People were running up and down the aisles of the train. As I got up and head down the aisle towards the exit I felt a huge wave of excitement wash over me, but there was a ball of aniexty bubbling up in my core about to pop.

I stepped off the train and couldn't help but see people starting to stare at me. Was there something on my face? Am I wearing the wrong size robe? Did I step in something? All of these thoughts in my head soon vanished when I felt a small tap on my right shoulder. I turned around to see a girl with Slytherin robes and a big smile on her face. 

"Hi I'm Odeya Jane" she said as she extended her hand towards mine. I gladly shook it as "Hi I'm Madeleine Mint, nice to meet you". We started to walk towards a bunch of carriages that seemed to be pulled by ghosts. "So are you new here" she asked as we stepped onto a carriage. "Yeah, I transferred here from Llvermorny" I said with a small laugh. 

"Oh cool, I kinda guessed cause of you American accent" she said as she adjusted her body on her seat. As the carriage ride continued I told her about my time at my olde school and she told me alot about Hogwarts. 

"I hope you get sorted into Slytherin because that would be loads of fun" she said happily awaited my response. "Oh yeah, but I don't have a clue what house I will be sorted in" I said trying not to sound totally clueless. As we walked into the Great Hall, I couldn't help but stare in awe at the beauty of it all. "Ive got to go, but I'll come find you after" she said as we hugged good bye. 

I started to follow the group of first years as I didn't have a clue about where to go. I looked around to see all of the petite 11 year olds around me.

They looked even worse than I did.

All of a sudden I heard a loud voice echo around the room. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts, we must begin the sorting hat ceremony. First up we have a transfer student in 5th year. Madeleine Mint" said Dumpledore.

I slowly started to make my way up to the hat. Dumpledore placed it on top of my head as I scanned the room to see all eyes on me. I started to heat up, but a loud voice averted my attention away from the stares of other students.

"Hmm very interesting" said the brown hat on top of my head. "Very ambitious and hard-working. Plenty of kindness and loyalty too, you could do great in Hufflepuff, but no that doesn't seem right. Very cunning I see" said the hat. Thoughts were swirling around my head as I awaited my house placement. "Very well, I'll put you in. SLYTHERIN." the brown hate screamed as a small wave of relief washed over me. 

At least I have a friend already I thought as I cautiously made my way over to the long brown table. 

I could see Odeya aggressively waving her hand at me asked me to come sit by her. I sat down and she immediately pulled me into a hug as she squealed. "I am so happy you were placed in Slytherin, for a moment I thought you were gonna be a Hufflepuff" she said. 

"Okay there are so people I'd like you to meet Madeleine. "This is Augustus Ames, Madeleine this is Augustus, Augustus this is Madeleine Mint." she said as she gestured over to a boy will brown hair, I couldn't help but blush at his looks as he was beautiful.

"Hello Madeleine, its nice meet you" he said with a cheeky smile. Odeya started to introduce me to all of her friends. Blaise Zabini and Leo Brown, and yes both were absolutely handsome. 

"And this is Draco Malfoy" she said as I averted my gaze to meet the most beautiful boy I have ever seen. Although he was beautiful, he didn't even say hello when I introduced my self, he just flat out ignored me. 

"Don't worry about him Madeleine, he is just a self absorbed dick" Odeya said as she say my annoyed expression. 

Throughout the dinner we talked about our lives and got to know each other better. By the end of dinner I had already felt like I had know them for years. We started to make our way down to the dungeon as Odeya lead me towards where our house was.

She said our house password "pureblood" and a giant stone door started to slowly open to riveal a giant room. As I walked in I admired the dark room with green lights all over, it was amazing. "You can stay is my door" said Odeya as she grabbed my arm and dragged me up the stairs. 

We walked into a room with two large beds with black and emerald green pillows and covers. There were green drapes hanging over the sides tided to the bed post with gold tassels. I followed Odeya around as she showed me around our new dorm. I ran my fingers across a small desk and closet. 

"This is your side and this is mine" she said as she pointed to the identical different sides of the room. "And this is the bathroom, also please keep this dorm and bathroom clean and organized because I fucking hate messy rooms" she said with an annoyed tone at the end. 

"Will do" I said as I nodded my head.

I walked over to my side of the room to see my trunk and cat already there. I pulled my cat Suki out of here cage and hugged her. 

"OMG, you have a cat too" Odeya said as she pulled her silver and black cat out of a small black cage.

We held up our cats next to each other and sat them down to each other. "My cats name is Salem" she said as she pointed to her cat.

"WOW your cat is brown, Ive never seen one before" she said looking at my cat in awe. "haha yea this is suki" I said as I pointed to cat. Suki and Salem seemed to like each other as the curled up next to each other on Odeya bed.

Suki and Salem seemed to like each other as they curled up next to each other on Odeya bed 

We unpacked our trunks and placed them into our closets 

We unpacked our trunks and placed them into our closets. 

"So Madeleine tonight there is a party in the room of requirement, it starts in an hour and we are meeting the boys in the common room before so lets get ready" she said as she shuffled through her clothes to find something to wear.

I was completely unaware of this party but totally down to go because I always love a good party. We both did our makeup and put on our dresses for the party. 

I looked in the mirror as I admired my black eyeliner that made my blue eyes pop. I looked down to see the black body con dress I was wearing. I traced my fingers around my hourglass figure. The lace showed off my chest, I turned around to see if the small dress covered my ass. I couldn't help but notice how the it made my butt stick out.

"Wow you look totally hot" said Odeya as she looked me up and down. 

"You never told me that you were stunning and had a hot bod" she said as she walked over towards me. "No Odeya that's all you, I mean look at you in that dress" I said as I looked at her white body con dress. 

And I meant it because Odeya was indeed stunning. "Okay lets head down stairs, the boys are waiting for us" she said as she handed me my Slytherin robe and walked out the door.


	3. chapter 3

Draco Malfoy 

I thought that I was dreaming when I first saw her. I have never seen anyone as beautiful. Her eyes, her smile, the way she tucked her hair behind her ear, her laugh. I was in awe. She was gorgeous...Until she said that she was a halfblood. Of course she had to be a bloody halfblood. Ever since You Know Who vanished my father has been extra strict about dirty blood. So I had to hate her because if I didn't I would fall for her. 

"What is taking them so bloody long" said Blaise as he got up from the couch. 

Just then I saw Odeya and Madeleine rush down the stairs. I glanced at Odeya who looked like a whore, per usual. But then I saw Madeleine come out from behind her. The dress she was wearing made me furious. Only I should be the one seeing her like that because I knew that everyone was thinking the exact same thing as me. She looked hot.

"Wow" said Augustus with his eyes wide open.

"I know right, she looks totally hot" said Odeya as she looked over at Madeleine 

Madeleine's cheeks went red as she bit her lip.

Oh fuck 

That sent me off the edge, but I had to hide it. I couldn't show interest is someone as dirty as a halfblood.

"You look like a whore" I said as a put a disgusted look on my face.

All of a sudden Madeleine rushed over and stood right in front of my face. "Excuse me" she said with an angry tone. 

"I said you look like a whore, now go change before you become the next whore of Hogwarts like Odeya" 

"Fuck you" spat Odeya as she flipped the finger at me.

"You know what no, I can wear whatever I want paleboy. Now lets go we have a party to get to" said Madeleine as she stormed off. No one has ever stood up to me other than Odeya which I was already used to. So that stung. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madeleine Mint 

"Oh my God Madeleine, Ive never seen anyone else other than Odeya stand up to Malfoy like that" said Blaise as he laughed 

"Yeah well he should know that Im not gonna put up with his bullshit" I said as we made our way down the empty corridor.

I suddenly came to hault when I remembered something. "Wait Odeya what if the teachers find out about this" I said in a terrified tone. I did not want to get expelled on my first day. 

"Oh don't worry the teachers found out about this a long time ago, they don't care anymore. As long if we hide our hang overs in class. Now lets go it has already started " she said as she pulled my arm to keep me walking. 

We finally reached the Room of Requirement when we stood infant of two giant wooden doors. I followed Odeya inside while Augustus, Blaise, and Malfoy trailed behind us. We set our Slytherin robes down on the floor and walked through two large red curtains.

As soon as we walked in I could feel the heat hit my body. The room reeked of sweat and alcohol, but it was great. The loud music was booming in my ears and I could barley make out what Odeya was trying to say to me. 

"What" I shouted as I tried to hear was she was saying 

"I said lets go get some drinks" she said and lead me over to a large table with an array of different bottles of alcohol. She poured two shots from some random bottle. 

I grabbed the shot and immediately drank it. I felt it burn down my throat as I made the bleh sound when I stuck out my tongue in disgust. We took two more shots and ran to the dance floor. It was packed with many people I have never seen before. We started dancing to the music and laughing. As we kept dancing I could feel someone staring at me from across the room. 

And there he was. 

Draco. Fucking. Malfoy. 

Whom I have now started to hate for the things that he has said to me.

I look he deep in his eyes and I could see the anger on his face, but I didn't care.

No one tells me what to do.

Especially not Malfoy.

"Im going to gets some more shots" I shouted at Odeya, even though I don't think she even heard me.

I made my way over to the table and poured two shots of whatever drink I could find. I was walking back over to Odeya when I noticed that she was to preoccupied dancing with a guy. 

More for me I guess.

I downed the two shots and went back over to the dance floor.

I was having the time of my life.

I was swayed my hips to the sound of the music and I put my hands up in the air. 

I could feel another body brush up against me. I turned around to see a tall, handsome guy with kind eyes and a sharp guy line. I continued to dance with him and we moved our bodys together as one. 

He reached down in for a kiss and I gladly accepted. 

His lips crashed against mine and I could feel his tongue make its way into my mouth.

He pulled away and started to leave wet kisses down my jaw and to my neck. I leaned my head back in pleasure. He suddenly pulled away which made me look back at him.

"You wanna get out of here" he said as his hair fell down in front of his face 

I nodded my head as he grabbed my waist and led me out of the room. 

We found our way into an empty classroom and he quietly said "Colloportus" 

He grabbed me by the waist and lifted me up onto a desk like I weighed nothing.

His lips then melted into mine as his hands traced up and down my body.

I tugged at his shirt and he immediately lifted it up over his head and flung it across the room. 

I could feel his feel his hands move to my upper thigh which made me shudder.

I let out a soft moan as he left wet, warm kisses down my neck.

He traced his finger against my underwear and tugged the hem.

"May I?" he said with a cheeky smile.

"Y-Yes" I stutter and he instantly ripped them off as I lifted my body to help. 

He traces his against my wet pussy. He then thrust a finger inside me.

"Fuck your so wet" he says as his fingers thrust in and out of me.

I let out a moan as adds another finger. He them starts to rub my clit slowly as he crashes his lips back onto mine once again. 

"Fuck your so hot" he muttered under his breath.

My insides start to churn as I feel my climax coming.

Fucking Hell

He starts rubbing my clit faster and faster, and with that I let out a loud moan as I let my self cum onto his fingers. I dug my nails into his back.

Fuck

He looks into my eyes and lifts up his finger to him mouth.

I watch as he sucks onto his finger and then he crashes lips into mine.

My lips melt into his.

"You taste so fucking good" he says as he pulls away. 

He then walks over towards a corner and grabs his shirt then my underwear.

"I believe these belong to you" he says as he softly giggles.

I scoff and take my underwear out of his hands and hop off the table. 

I slid my underwear back on as he pulls his shirt back on.

We walk out of the classroom and quietly walk back to the party. 

"What was your name again" I ask as I remember that I had know idea who he was.

"Its Cedric, Cedric Diggory" he says with a smile.

"Well its nice to meet you Cedric, Im Madeleine, Madeleine Mint" I say with a smile.

We then part ways when we re-enter the party. 

I look back to see him smiling with his tongue poking the inside of his cheek. 

Wow I thought to myself as I tried to find Odeya


	4. chapter 4

Madeleine Mint 

"Madeleine over here" I turned around to see Odeya waving at me with Augustus and Blaise with Draco slumped over next to them looked miserable. I ran over and picked up my robe. 

As we were leaving the room Odeya gasped as her eyes went wide.

I traced her gaze over to find her staring at my neck.

Oh shit 

"Madeleine who the fuck gave you that hickey" she said as she examined my neck.

"Uhh no one" I said as I panicked. She looked at me and her face was saying "do I look dumb".

"Wow Madeleine you really know how to get around on your first day" Blaise chuckled.

"Ugh fine, some guy named Cedric Diggory" I said as I rolled my eyes.

I could see Draco's fist clenched out of the corner of my eye, but he was probably mad that I got with someone and he didn't. 

"OMFG, your kidding" said Odeya as we walked into the common room. 

"Oh yeah I am, it was actually Neville" I said sarcastically remembered a random name I heard them say at dinner.

They all suddenly burst out laughing while I giggled with them, well all of them except Draco who still looked miserable. 

As we all talked a little more, Odeya and I said goodnight to all of the guys and went back to our dorm.

We both showered and then climbed into bed. I could hear Suki purring as I stroked her head. 

"Why is Draco such a dick" I blurted out. 

"I don't know might be because his dad is an even bigger dick" she said with a chuckle. We both laughed as she turned off the lamp.

"Good night Odeya" I said as I laid over on my side.

"Good night Madeleine" she said before be both fell asleep. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy 

I was laying in my bed wide awake just staring at the ceiling. I got up and stormed into the bathroom. I turned on the faucet and splashed some cold water onto my face. My father paid this dumb school so I could have a dorm to myself, so I didn't have to worry about waking anyone up. I was furious. I couldn't stop thinking about those hickeys on Madeleines neck. I mean does she even have any self respect. And she had to get with fucking Diggory of all people. I wanted to bash that Hufflepuffs head into his skull. 

I looked down at my hands and saw nail imprints in my skin from trying to hid my jealousy. I don't even know why I was even jealous. I mean she is a whore and a dirty halfblood. 

I walked back over to my bed and laid back down. I looked up at the ceiling and came up with a plan.

If I was going to keep her away from me I had to be more rude to her. 

I had to make her 

hate me 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madeleine Mint 

6:20 am 

I have always been an early riser. At llvermorny I would always wake up early and go for a walk so I might as well do that here. I walked over the bathroom and tried to look somewhat decent. I threw on my uniform and Slytherin robe. I walked out of my door and started to head down to the common room. I was about to walk out of the common room when some ones voice stopped me. 

"Off to go shag Cedric again Mint" said a certain blonde.

I was not up to deal with his shit this morning so a just ignored him. I was about to walk out of the door when I felt an icy cold hand grab my wrist. Next thing I know I was being pinned to the wall by fucking Malfoy.

"You answer me when I'm talking to you slut" said the furious blonde who was only inches away from my face.

I was tried of this shit and I wasn't going to let him ruin my morning.

"Oh fuck off Malfoy" I said as I shoved his off.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

I finally made it outside and I could feel the cold, crisp air brush up against my cheeks. 

I was walking across the wet dewy grass when I saw a girl with hair and skin as white as Malfoys, but she was walking around without any shoes.

"Um I think you forgot your shoes" I said trying to sound friendly. 

"Oh all of my shoes have gone missing, I think its the Nargles" she said in a sweet voice. 

What the hell is a Nargle I thought to myself.

"Hello I'm Luna Lovegood" she said while extending her hand.

I gladly shook It.

"Hi I'm Madeleine Mint" I said with a small smile. 

We walked around the courtyard together for the next hour. And Luna proved to be pretty interesting and I liked her. She said that she was a Ravenclaw which I thought was pretty cool. And I offered a pair of my shoes to her since she didn't have any more, but she declined and said that hers would show up soon enough. 

I happily walked back to the Great Hall and spotted Odeya, Blaise, and Augustus, but no Malfoy. 

Perfect.

"Madeleine where were you this morning" Odeya said as I sat down.

"Oh I was just going for a morning walk" I said while grabbing an apple.

Right when I grabbed a green apple, someone had ripped it right from my hand.

I saw Malfoy walking away and lifting up his eyebrows while taking a bite.

I just grabbed a red apple instead, plus I liked them better anyway. "What class do we have first" I asked while taking a bite. "Oh we have Defense Against The Dark Arts with Lupin first with the Ravenclaws" said Augustus. "When" said Odeya. "At 8" said Augustus not realizing the time.

Oh shit 

"Thats in 10 minutes" I said starting to panic. 

We all ran as fast as we could down the corridor. We finally made it and I could see Malfoy smirking while peacefully eating his apple. 

I rolled my eyes and went to find a seat.

"Not so fast" said Lupin as he turned around to face us. "You will be having assigned seats this year in class" he said while grabbing a sheet of paper. He started to read off a list of names as students started to shuffle around finding their seat.

"Parkinson and Malfoy"

"Lovegood and Ames"

"Zabini and Clearwater"

"Boot and Jane" 

Then I heard my name.

"Mint and Amor" 

I walked over to find my seat and looked over to see no one next to me. 

Lupin finished off reading all of the names and started to talk about what we would be learning about this year. 

I was a little nervous because even though I have always excelled at school, I still felt like I was not good enough and so I always told myself that I had to be the best in order for everyone to love me. 

My thoughts were soon interrupted when a certain handsome brunette came rushing into class. He was quite tall and had a cute smile that would make you smile just by looking at him. 

Lupin had his back to the class but still knew who it was. 

"Take a seat next to Ms.Mint, Mr.Amor."

He rushed over to sit right next to me and my worrying started to vanish. 

"Before we start learning you should get to know your partners" Lupin said as he took at seat at his desk. 

I looled around the room to see everyone talking and I spotted Malfoy looking miserable while a pug faced girl talked her ass off. 

"So My name is Elliot Amor, what's your name" said the boy nervously. "Oh hi I'm Madeleine Mint, its nice to meet you" I said with a small smile. "Are you new this year because I don't think I could have missed your pretty face if you were here last year" he said with a cheeky smile. My cheeks suddenly went red. "Oh yeah I transferred here from Llvermorny" I said with a giggle. 

We talked some more during class and I had to admit, he was pretty charming and deviously handsome. Class went by and Elliot and I exchanged many glances. 

Class ended and I started to pack my bag. 

"So when can I see you again" said Elliot hoping for a good answer. 

"We could maybe go to Hogsmeade this weekend" I said looking up at him. 

"Saturday at 8, I'll meet you at in the courtyard" he said cheerfully. 

"See you then, Loverboy" I said as I exited class.

I started walking out when Odeya ran up to me. 

"So Madeleine whose your new boyfriend" Odeya said smirking. 

"Woah first Diggory now Amor, wow Madeleine you really know how to get around, Me next?" said Blaise as he started chuckling.

"Oh fuck off" I said started to laugh with him.

I turned around to look back at Elliot and I could see him staring at me. I gave him a small wave and a smile and he did the same. I was turning my head back around and I caught a glimpse of Malfoy. He looked absolutely furious. I turned my head back around.

What the fuck was his problem?

\--------------------------------------------------


	5. chapter 5

Madeleine Mint 

7:53 am 

The whole week went by pretty fast, I got to meet all of my new teachers and I even made a new friend with this hilarious boy named Ron. He was a ginger and it turns out that he has a lot of siblings who go to Hogwarts too. I was happy that Malfoy didn't bother the rest of the week because I was getting sick of it. 

I did show up a little early for our date, but I just didn't want to be late. The air was cool and crisp and I was sitting on a bench waiting for Elliot. I looked down at my watch and read the time.

8:05 

I was beginning to grow anxious, when I felt a soft tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Elliot smiling. 

"Are you ready for the best day of your life" he said as I stood up.

"The best day of my life you say" I said as we started to walk.

After a while of walking, talking, and laughing we finally arrived at Hogshead. We walked over to The Three Broomsticks and were seated at a booth. 

"What would you like me to get started for you two today" asked one of the waitress. "I'll have just a cup of coffee" said Elliot in a kind voice. "I'll have just a tea please" I said with a smile. The waitress wrote it down on a small black notepad and walked away. 

Elliot and I talked for hours in the booth. I was starting to really like him. I mean how could you not. He was handsome, charming, and hilarious. We talked about our families and I told him all about Llvermorny. Turns out we both love to wear muggle clothing which I found our was pretty rare at Hogwarts. Well at least for the pureblood or halfbloods. I had just finished sipping my tea when I looked over to see Elliot scooting closer. I looked up to meet his eyes and soon enough his lips had melted into mine. Our tongues twirled together and I felt his hands cup my cheeks. He pulled away and smiled. I felt my cheeks warm up so I turned away and softly giggled. I glanced over to another booth to see Malfoy's eyes staring into my soul. Pansy was talking and playing around with his hair but he paid no attention, his eyes were only on me. I quickly looked away and scoffed. 

"Hey Elliot do you wanna walk back to Hogwarts" I asked trying not to sound like I wanted to get out of here. 

"Sure, we could go back to my dorm if you want" he said and I quickly nodded.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good night Madeleine" said Elliot as we reached the Slytherin door. 

"Good night Elliot" I said with a small smile. 

He gave me a quick kiss and started to walk away. I quickly said the password and ran inside. I plopped onto the couch and let out a huff. I couldn't stop thinking about the day. When we went back to his dorm we only shared a few kisses, but we talked and talked for hours about everything and anything. He was amazing and I was started to fall for him. He was just so

Perfect. 

I was about to walk upstairs when I saw Odeya, Blaise, Augustus, and you guessed it.

Malfoy

Odeya ran over and jumped onto the couch. "So Madeleine did you uh you know what" she said while raising her eyebrows. "Ugh ew Odeya" I said as I threw a pillow at her face. 

"You didn't answer the question" said Blaise while him and Augustus sat down. Malfoy was still standing acting like he wasn't secretly listening. "Ugh shut up Odeya and no" I said. 

"Ugh boring" said Odeya while rolling her eyes. "Hey he is actually a really nice guy, and a good kisser too" I said as I quietly added the last part. Odeya gasped and put her hand over her mouth. Just then Malfoy ran up stairs stomping his feet. "Whats got his titties in a twist" said Odeya glancing over at him. "Who knows" I said before quickly changing the subject.

We talked for about another hour before Odeya and I headed up stairs for bed. "So are you guys like a thing now" said Odeya as we climbed into bed. "No Odeya, it was just one date" I said in a stern voice. 

"If you say so" she said before the both of us dozed off. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy 

What a whore I thought to myself as I sat on Blaises floor.

"Guys you have to admit Madeleine is pretty hot" said Blaise as he passed the joint to Augustus. "Agreed" said Augustus while taking a riff. "She would be if she wasn't such a whore" I said is a pissed voice. 

"Dude Malfoy what is up with you, you've been acting more pissy than usual" said Augustus while taking another riff. "Nothing" I said while adjusting my posture. They were starting to piss me off. 

"Is our little Draco jealous" said Blaise in a baby voice. "Oh piss off" I said while storming out of the room. I quickly ran back over to my room and slammed the door. Why did they have to ask so many damn questions. Can't they just mind their own business. 

I kept replying a scene in my head of Elliot and Madeleine with his hands all over her body. It disgusted me. The fact that she just let him do that to her is disgusting. "What a dirty whore" I scoffed. I was going to make her pay. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I was walking down an empty corridor when I spotted her rushing to her next class. 

This was my chance.

I walked up next to her and shoved her a bit so she would drop her books. "What the hell Malfoy" I heard her say while she scrambled to pick up her books. I swiftly grabbed her wrist and pinned her against the wall. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madeleine Mint 

Odeya and I had woken up late so we rushed out the door. She had a free period in the library so she rushed over there, but I was late for advanced potions with Snape so I had to hurry. I was rushing down an empty corridor when someone shoved me making my books fall all over the floor. I quickly glanced up and saw Malfoy smirking. I bent down to grab my books. "What the hell Malfoy" I said while picking up my books in a pissed voice. 

He then grabbed my wrist and harshly pinned me against the wall. He face was so close to mine I could feel his minty breath brush up against my face. I looked into his eyes and quickly noticed how beautiful they were. I quickly shook my head making sure I didn't get lost in them. 

"You speak to me with respect, you hear me slut" he said with a furious tone. His face looked like he was going in for a kill. His nostrils flared and the veins in his neck started to pop out. "Fuck off Mal-" I started to say while trying to push him off, but he quickly cut me off by wrapping his hands around my neck retraining me even more. I flinched at the cold touch. 

He just stared into my eyes while silence filled the room. I grabbed his wrist trying to pry him off, but it was no use. 

"Hm cat got your tongue Mint" he said in a devious voice. "L-Let g-g-go" I struggled to say. Just then he let go as I fell to the floor holding my neck and gasping for air. "Next time it'll be worse" he said before walking away. I quickly grabbed all of my books off the floor and ran to class. I sped inside and found a seat in the back.

"Late now are we" said Snape while turning around to face me. The whole classnturned around and all eyes were on me. "I-I'm sorry I-" I tried to say before he cut me off. "5 point from Slytherin" he said before turning back around. I slumped into my chair and huffed. 

During class I couldn't even focus. My mind just kept going back to what happened between Malfoy and I. I mean what did he even want from me or was I just a little pawn for him to play around with. Whatever it was I was tired of it. 

After the double period with Snape I was famished. I had skipped breakfast so I started to head over to the Great Hall. I was almost there when I spotted Malfoy up against a wall. But he wasn't alone. He was making out with some random blonde Slytherin. I watched as his hands traced up and down her body and aggressively cuping her face. He glanced over and smirked which knocked me out of my trance. "Get a room" I said while storming off. 

You know what Malfoy, two can play at that game.


End file.
